Shaky's Q&A v2
by shakespeare's entourage
Summary: I wrote an original Q&A knowing nothing about the characters which I wrote about. so I've decided to start again using the four characters I could think of at the time. I then realised there were no girls so I added Kerry
1. Chapter 1

_The scene opens with the entire Star Fox cast with bullet holes in their heads, dead, at Shaky's feet. Peppy is further away than the others because he tried to run when he was reloading his pistol( but sleight of hand PWNs all). He draws a piece of paper from his sleeve, unfolds it and reads aloud._

_Shaky: _because of my Jack-shit knowledge of the Star Fox universe. My hand now writes in a different ink about different characters whom I actually give a crap about to give an answer that does the character justice. Due to this, all Star Fox members are being killed on sight. This includes honorary member, Shadow Shinobi. Instead a new Q&A is being recorded. The Character list shall include:

_As their names are called they appear on a comfortable sofa made of Immaterial cloth._

_Shaky: _Master Chief petty officer, John 117, the rightful heir to the house, Arthur Penhaligon, the assassin from Florence, Ezio Au...Ow-dit...Auditore da Firenze, the teenage spy-

_Krystal: (weakly, but with excitement)_Alex Rider?!

_Shaky unloads an entire clip into her, teabags her while he reloads then unloads another one into her face. John throws up into his helmet and has to remove it to avoid drowning._

_Shaky: _So that's what he looks like, hmm. Anyway, no, not Alex Rider, never FUCKING ALEX RIDER!!! instead we have the more realistic and suitable candidates James Adams and Kerry Chang* because we couldn't separate them long enough. More characters shall appear as and when I want them to. Any Questions?

Shadow: Yes, loads, like for instance, Why was my DNA sample not accepted and I was told by the door that the police are on their way?

Shaky: (_cowering in fear)_ yes about that... would you like to hear some poetry?

Shadow: Make it good and I might let you live.

Shaky: A soul in two pieces isn't powerful enough,

may they unite to be strong and tough.

_The Narrator and Shaky combine once more to become Shakespeare's entourage. Born of such great power the gods of Fanfiction themselves intervened and split his soul in two to prevent him from destroying all of canon together._

_Shakespeare's entourage looks the same as shaky only that tattoos surround his face and his body is surrounded by an inky aura. Shakespeare's Entourage snaps his fingers and Shadow dissapears entirely having been reduced to his base atoms._

_Shakespeare's entourage: _It is done. A new Q & A is forged.

* * *

*I haven't read the books in a while so if I have the name wrong Shout it in my face for being an unfaithful fan having not read brigands MC

I do know how to pronounce Et-zio Ow-dit-or-a da phi-ren-zay. speaking of which is anyone else aware that there was the story of AC2 published. I saw a copy in waterstones the other day.

for those who hadn't realized, you review and put questions you want to ask the characters in the review.


	2. Finale

Thank you those of you who have been watching me as I made all my fics but I think it's time I gave this a fitting Finale.

Rather than just stop like some other writers I dedicated some time to bringing you this two-point-one page epic (ow, typing is starting to hurt) as a finale to my Question and answer sessions.

My exams are coming up and I realise I need to dedicate all my time to that. I still enjoy posting here but the small community of people we all founded here has slowly drifted apart and the limited subject matter is somewhat restrictive so I have decided to stop posting for a while, or maybe until I get the storyline of my halo Fanfic sorted and do some Canon research.

Either way, the signal's getting Shaky so enjoy this episode.

* * *

_Shakespeares Entourage remains completely still. He has just destroyed his only major rival Shadow Shinobi._

_Shakespeare's entourage:_ Ha! Hahahahaha! Finally! He's dead! I killed the bastard!

_Out of the darkness comes a sudden flash and Shadow's sword swings down hard onto Shakespeare's Entourage's skull. The Katana's blade shatters on the back of his head. Stunned Shadow is forced to stand and stare as Shaky turns to face Shadow._

_Shakespeare's Entourage: _ow. That tickled.

Shadow: well I really didn't see that coming.

_Shadow turns to try and run but Shaky catches him by the throat. He squeezes hard. Shaky begins roaring with laughter as Shadow slowly suffocates._

Shakespeare's Entourage: not so tough now, eh? We could have been friends but I suppose I'll have to kill you instead. Oh well, all's well that ends well.

_A door to the east remains closed in a cloud of concrete dust as Timid Vulpine chooses to create a new entrance beneath her boot._

Shakespeare's entourage: Oh, if it isn't the girlfriend. I do like to see that your relationship has endured. Don't worry dear. Just because he's dead doesn't mean you'll stop loving him.

_Timid stands in front of the hole she made only seconds ago staring intently at Shaky. As we watch small fires ignite in her eyes and blossom to engulf her eye sockets._

_Timid:_ You'll put him down now or I'll end you right here.

Shaky: Oh, you are a funny one. You honestly believe you can stop me? Ha! I've never met anyone so deluded.

_The Vulpine simply stands there breathing hard trying to contain her rage. Shadow struggles over his last breaths and his body goes limp. Shaky casts it to the dirt._

Shaky: now that that business is finished with I suppose we can just get along here.

_Timid's breathing slows down and she straightens up. She purses her lips and sucks in a long breath. There was a silence of two heartbeats then the strongest scream ever created escaped Timid's mouth. Shaky was forced to his knees by the primary wave but quickly he was able to overcome its initial power over him and he stood. She kept screaming for a full seventeen seconds but her breath was not infinite. Slowly she ran out of air. Shaky advanced on her. In an attempt to fend him off she used the last of her supply to push him back, but he was unstoppable. The intense pressures on every part of her body made her weak. She sank onto her knees and fell face down in the dirt.#_

_Shaky:_ I wish you hadn't done that. I know we aren't exactly friends these days but I had hoped we could have co-existed. It seems impossible now though. One of us must die and I have to say, it's starting to look like you drew the short straw.

_Shaky used his SAAP to draw the sunlight to him. It's essence collected to a ball in his hand. He shaped it into a fine blade about three feet long._

_Shaky:_Sorry Pine, but you'll be leaving now.

_He began walking again toward her Solar sword in hand. He took three steps before a hand reached around his ankle. He looked down._

_Shadow:_Stop. You won't...

_He coughed up blood. Shaky bent down and gripped Shadow's chin._

_Shaky:_ You just don't get it, do you? There's nothing you or your girlfriend can do to stop me. I'm untouchable.

_Shadow made a raspy laugh and poked Shaky in the chest. Shaky Smiled at him then stabbed him with his sword. Straight through his small intestine. Shadow looked shocked. Shaky turned the blade forcing the blood vessel rich tissue over the edge of the blade ripping it. Shadow was now doomed to die._

_Shaky:_Goodbye, dear friend.

_A small drip of blood escaped Shadow's lips as he smiled. With his last reserves he pointed skyward with his index finger. Shaky followed this line with his eyes and saw a meteor. The roar of it showed that it was upon him now. His senses slowed. Time broke free of its reins and froze. Shaky Grappled with the sword to pull it out of Shadow but Shadow's hands were firm around Shaky's wrists. He called up his SAAP* but the meteor was coming in too fast. Before he could turn it into butterflies it would have already crushed him and in a last futile gesture he pushed away Shadow and raised his hands to try and stop the rock from crushing him._

_There was a great fireball as it landed and it made a crater with a two mile radius. Timid was the first to stumble through the smoke and dust. She made her way to Shadow's mangled body and wept over his lifeless form. For years they had been together. Everything about him had been beautiful but he lay there now an empty shell._

_Timid:(pleading) _Wake up now, darling.

_Silence_

_Timid: _Please, no.

_From the smoke a figure emerged. He floated over the rubble to stand over Timid. Though he was right in front of her she would never be able do see the figure inside of his cloak. Oblivious, she continued._

_Timid: Dan,wake up._ I... I need you.(disparaging chuckle)I mean who else is going to write my favourite stories.

_She traced the lines of his face with the back of her hand. His lifeless eyes cut into her and once more she began to cry over him. The tears ran cold down her cheeks and fell off of her chin onto Shadow's face._

_Timid_: I love you. And... and if you don't wake up now I'll never know whether you loved me as well. Oh god there's so much blood. Shadow wake up! (screaming) You can't leave me!

_She tried to contain herself but by now her despair was uncontrollable. She began screaming at the sky. The cloaked figure watched this and tilted its head confused by Timid's despair. The figure watched her until her voice became hoarse and she tired. She stared out over the waste sobbing every so often. The figure crouched down over shadow's body and touched his forehead. Where he had been touched a small dot of ink had appeared. From this dot lines stretched out in covering Shadow's face and exposed skin to make strange tessellating shapes. The figure stood. Emerging from Shadow's mortal remains was his ghost completely naked and covered in the tattoos the figure had just made. He stared into the hidden "face" of the figure and understood. He dithered a moment to kiss Timid's forehead._

_In that moment something extraordinary happened. The meteor that had crushed Shaky began to dissolve into white blossoms. It began at the top and worked its way down the rock in a swirling vortex. Midway down a white figure began to form from the storm of petals. It appeared to be male and emitted a strong light like the sun._

* * *

_Timid did not miss this figure however and turned to face this new force. She was in awe. It walked past her straight at the dark figure. Staring it down all the way. Of course Timid could not see this but the light became brighter and the dark figure ran into the dust cloud. The figure remaining turned towards Shadow's ghost. Shadow looked into it's eyes and felt so overwhelmed he knelt before this strange creature. It held its hand over the spot on his forehead and the last thing Shadow remembered there was a bright light._

_Shadow awoke. His back felt stiff and he lay on the dirt. He shook his head and sat up. Looking around it was a sunny day and the sun beat down on his exposed chest. Surveying his surrounding he saw the great piles of rubble..._

Shadow: TIMID!

_Timid:_ Shadow!

_She ran up the great pit created by the meteor and Shadow ran to meet her. They embraced, relieved they both began to cry as the y sank to their knees._

_Shadow:_I thought I had lost you

Timid: You were stabbed, I think I have more right to be worried about you. I almost lost you back there.

Shadow: I would never leave you

_They both sat twined together for a long time each understanding what it meant to be in this embrace. No words needed to be said to express what they had found that day. Eventually someone broke the silence._

_Timid:_I think my leg's fallen asleep

Shadow: I think all of us could use some sleep. Here, let me help you up.

_As they stood Shadow finally saw Shaky's mangled body. His body was a bloody mess with almost every joint pointing in some direction it should not have been. He could not avert his eyes from the beaten pulp and bone._

Timid: At least he's finally gone

Shadow: No, I don't think anything like that could ever truly be gone.

Timid: but look at him. There is no way he's getting back up from that.

Shadow: Maybe not now, but someday he'll be back and that time he'll be stronger than we could ever hope to be.

Timid: Then I suppose there's no hope for us

Shadow: There's always hope, just sometimes you have to look hard for it.


End file.
